


Day 5: Morale

by MindfulWrath



Series: The Week of Terrible Fiction [5]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Abuse, Gang Rape, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindfulWrath/pseuds/MindfulWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clone army has been getting rowdy, so Lalnable's made them a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Morale

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the phrase "clone Rythian" and I just _knew_ I had to ruin it.

The first thing he saw was Lalna, watching him through glass and green fluid. He'd grown his hair out long, and there was a look of uncommon assurance on his face. The green fluid drained away, leaving Rythian on his knees, coughing more of the slime out of his lungs. The thick glass lifted up, and Rythian crawled out of the tank, naked and shaking. His limbs were weak, his heart fluttering. He felt like he'd been unconscious for several weeks.

"There you are," Lalna said quietly, and his voice was a full octave deeper than Rythian remembered, tinged with gravel and weirdly gentle.

Still struggling for breath, Rythian wheezed, "Lalna?"

Lalna smiled down at him, eyes sparkling. "Not quite," he said. "Lalnable. The original, thank you."

Rythian looked up at him through swimming eyes. "There's . . . more than _one_ of you?" he asked hoarsely.

Lalnable giggled to himself, his eyes fixed on Rythian. Something about the way he was looking at him settled a deep discomfort in the pit of Rythian's stomach.

"Oh, yes," said Lalnable. "Plenty more. There's more of _you,_ too. Or there will be soon enough. Can't imagine you'll last terribly long, considering."

A lance of fear struck through Rythian's chest. He was suddenly acutely aware of how vulnerable he was, crouched there on the floor, naked and weak. With a trembling hand, he wiped the green slime from his face. Lalnable put a hand on his shoulder and guided him upright, so he was sitting on his own heels.

"Stop . . . touching me," Rythian said, his skin crawling.

Lalnable grinned, and his tongue peeked out between his teeth.

"Oh, you poor sod," he murmured, shaking his head.

Rythian tried to get up, but Lalnable's hand pressed down on his shoulder, keeping him on his knees. A gloved hand touched his face, its thumb brushing over his lips.

"No," Lalnable said softly, his eyes alight in the dim glow of the cloning room. "While you're down there, you may as well go ahead and get to work."

"What—" Rythian began, his heart skipping in panic. Lalnable jammed his thumb between Rythian's teeth and forced his mouth open. He took his other hand off his shoulder and unfastened his trousers. Rythian tried to jerk away, and Lalnable kicked him in the gut, knocking the breath out of him.

"Now, now," he said, grabbing a handful of Rythian's hair and pulling his head back. "You'd better get used to it, Rythian."

Rythian tried to get his watery limbs underneath him, tried to wriggle free of Lalnable's clutching hands, but before he had so much as managed to get his breath back, Lalnable shoved his cock into Rythian's mouth and hauled him all the way to the base. Rythian gagged as the head jabbed him in the back of the throat, still trying frantically to pull away. Lalnable's grip was iron, and he let out a low and pleased chuckle as Rythian struggled.

 _"Ooh,_ God, still a bit feisty, aren't you," he said. Rythian tried to bite down, his eyes watering, but the thumb between his teeth kept him from getting very far. Lalnable dug his fingers into the soft flesh under Rythian's jaw and jerked his hips forward sharply.

Rythian gagged again, tears rolling down his face. He put both hands on Lalnable's shins and shoved as hard as he could. When this had little to no effect, he balled one hand into a fist and punched Lalnable in the shin, four times in rapid succession. Lalnable threw him to the floor and kicked him in the throat.

"If _that's_ how you're going to be about it," he growled, while Rythian coughed and gasped. He dropped to the floor next to Rythian and roughly rolled him onto his belly. Rythian cried out hoarsely, thrashing, and Lalnable mashed his face into the floor with a hand on the back of his head. Rythian clawed at his wrist and arm, but he had no fingernails to tear the skin, no strength to break the other man's grip.

Lalnable looped an arm under Rythian's waist and hauled him up until his knees were propping him up. He grabbed his hip roughly and pressed the tip of his cock to Rythian's entrance.

"No," Rythian gasped, still struggling fruitlessly. "No, no, _no!"_

"Oh, shut up," Lalnable snapped. With a sharp thrust of his hips, aided by the slick cloning fluid still coating Rythian, he forced himself into him. Rythian screamed in agony; Lalnable's cock was like a red-hot steel bar, shoved so roughly inside him, and he writhed, clawing at the floor in a vain attempt to get away.

Lalnable pushed again, and shoved his cock another inch in. Rythian let out another scream, and then another, as Lalnable forced himself into Rythian an inch at a time, until their hips were flush and Rythian was trembling and weeping with pain.

"Stop," he begged, scarcely able to breathe. "Stop, please, stop—"

"Like I said," Lalnable told him. "You'd better get used to it."

Digging his fingers into Rythian's hip, he began fucking him, slowly, methodically. Exhausted from pain and fear and horror, Rythian bit his tongue until it bled and waited for it to be over.

"Morale's been low," Lalnable mentioned, sounding somewhat breathless. "Amongst the clones. And—ugh, _fuck—_ I thought it'd be nice to give them . . . a little present."

His pace was increasing steadily, his voice starting to shake.

"So if you ever— _mm—_ get to feeling like you're being mistreated . . . just remember. _God, fuck, you're so tight._ This is—ahahah—literally what you were made for. _So get used to it."_

An involuntary whimper slipped through Rythian's lips, and Lalnable hissed something foul through his teeth and sped his pace again. He pounded into Rythian with relentless abandon, his flesh hot and his hands rough enough to bruise. His cock struck against Rythian's prostate, and Rythian cried out as sickly pleasure flooded through him like sticky slime.

"You like that?" Lalnable inquired, his voice low and rough. He shifted his angle on each driving thrust until he hit the right spot again and made Rythian cry out, made his body convulse with the sudden intensity of it.

 _"Fuck,_ you do, you little slut," he hissed, pounding into the spot over and over, forcing cry after cry out of Rythian's lips.

Under the relentless onslaught, Rythian had grown hard, his insides twisted into burning knots, his body aching with the need for release. His mind was drowning, his thoughts scattered and vicious. He heard himself begging, whimpered pleas tumbling between his lips, and he heard Lalnable laughing at him.

Abruptly, Lalnable changed angle, thrusting as deeply into Rythian as he could. With a filthy moan, he came inside Rythian, their hips pressed flush together. He remained there, catching his breath, while Rythian writhed on the end of his cock, desperate for release, whimpering.

Lalnable pulled out of him slowly, sighing out a shuddering breath as he did. He let go of Rythian and got to his feet. Somewhat unsteadily, he crossed to the nearest table and pulled out a couple of white chemistry wipes, cleaning the slime and blood off his cock.

Dizzy and dissociated and aching, Rythian fumbled his hand around his cock, shaking. He had barely stroked himself twice before Lalnable took his wrists and hauled him to his feet.

"No, no," he scolded. "You'll want to hang on to that for the others."

Rythian whimpered. His legs didn't want to support him, and his insides were so raw that any motion sent needles of pain shooting through him.

Lalnable kissed him, roughly, sloppily, and then led him from the room, dragging him as he stumbled.

He was hauled down corridors and up stairs, always struggling to keep his feet. They came to a large door and Lalnable kicked it open, then threw Rythian inside. Rythian fell, skinning his knees on the polished stone floor. The chatter of conversation ceased suddenly, and the only thing he could hear was his own ragged breathing. Slowly, he raised his eyes, fighting back tears, humiliated and in pain.

The room was _full_ of Lalnas—lounging about, playing games, eating, napping. Every last one of them had stopped in their tracks and was staring at Rythian with undisguised hunger.

"Got you a present, boys," Lalnable said.

One of the Lalnas got to his feet, and others followed suit. Rythian found he couldn't move, frozen in place by sickened horror, trembling too hard to breathe.

"Keep things tidy and go in order by number, would you?" Lalnable went on. A Lalna at the back of the room shot up, his face livid.

"Oy, that's not fucking fair!" he cried, fists clenching.

 _"This time,"_ Lalnable said. "We'll have you all on a rotation so it's nice and fair. Unless you'd _like_ to make an issue of it, Fifty."

Rythian's blood ran cold.

The angry Lalna simmered for a moment, then sat back down, folding his arms and grumbling. Another one was taking his lab coat off, his eyes still fixed on Rythian.

"One of you drag him down to the cells when you're done with him," Lalnable said. "'Til then. Don't say I never did anything nice for you."

He turned and shut the door. For a moment, all was still.

Rythian scrambled to his feet and bolted for the door, hardly able to keep his balance, riddled with pain. No less than four Lalnas fell upon him, grabbing his wrists and ankles, wrestling him off the ground. He screamed, thrashing, as they carried him to a table and pinned him to it. Another Lalna swooped in on him, biting his neck, hastily undoing his own trousers. Without warning or preamble, he forced his cock into Rythian, tearing him open again, forcing yet another scream through his lips. The others were watching, their eyes bright and their lips parted, and Rythian squeezed his eyes shut, weeping.

No sooner had the first fucked him raw and spilled his seed inside him than he was torn away by another, vicious and rough, slamming into Rythian before he so much as had a chance to breathe. His fingers bruised Rythian's thighs. The clones holding his limbs began to taste his skin, to lick and kiss and bite. One climbed onto the table and straddled his chest, forced his head back and shoved its slimy cock into his mouth, laughing. Two more hauled it off again, admonishing it to _wait your fucking turn._ It came back anyway, fisting a hand in Rythian's hair and kissing him roughly, swallowing down the desperate whimpers that escaped his lips.

The second finished, moaning filth and scratching the skin off Rythian's legs. He, too, was pushed away, ripped out of Rythian and replaced by another, by renewed vigor and desperation and pain. This one pumped Rythian's cock while it fucked him, hissing about how lovely he'd be when he came, how good he looked, writhing on the end of its cock. Rythian came screaming, his blood turned to tar and his stomach boiling with sickness. The clone kept fucking him, even more roughly, laughing as he writhed from the overstimulation.

The fourth hauled Rythian off of the table and slammed him face-first into the wall. He bit Rythian's neck until it bled, fucking him slowly, toying with his limp and hypersensitive cock. The others cursed him for being too slow, for taking too long. The fifth yanked him off before he was finished, and a fistfight broke out, and Rythian sank to the floor, his head spinning, his whole body afire with pain.

The fifth clone hauled Rythian back to the table, lying him across in on his belly, and fucked him from behind while the fourth shoved his cock down Rythian's throat. He gagged, suffocating, his head pushed back at an unnatural angle, his body shoved back and forth over the table as the two thrusted into him from either side. Number Four finished first, filling Rythian's mouth with salt, but stayed deep in his throat until he had swallowed. Rythian's jaw ached, his eyes watered and his nose ran, and one of the Lalnas started in on biting his neck again, while others ran their hands and tongues over his body, while Number Five dragged fingernails down his back and tore bloodied ruts in his skin.

Number Six sat at the table and took him in his lap, holding his legs wide apart while another clone mouthed at his cock, while a third held his head sharply to one side and kissed him messily.

Number Twelve split his lip open and licked the blood from his chin while he fucked him against the wall. Numbers Nineteen and Twenty took him together, their legs intertwined and their cocks sliding against one another inside him, each biting a different side of his neck while he whimpered, alternating and coordinating their thrusts until Rythian came again, and then kissed each other over his shoulder while they finished. Number Twenty-one whined that they had ruined him, and spent a good deal of time brushing his fingertips over Rythian's tingling skin, making him twitch and convulse until he was acceptably tight again. Number Twenty-eight wrapped its hands around his throat and squeezed while it pounded into him, cutting off his breath, drawing a curtain of darkness over his eyes, making his body go numb.

He woke up again with another one fucking him face-down on the floor, like Lalnable had, while another had wrapped his unresisting hand around its cock and was stroking itself with his limp fingers.

Rythian lost count after that. There was never a moment when there wasn't a mouth biting his flesh, smearing saliva over his wounds; never a moment when someone wasn't fucking him as hard as they could, moaning into his ear; never a moment when they weren't laughing at him, teasing his cock with their mouths and fingertips until he came, _over_ and _over_ and _over._ They blurred together into a terrible haze, unending, unrelenting. They bit him until he bled and then licked up the blood, grabbed his flesh with bruising hands, tore his skin with their fingernails, pulled his hair and shoved him into the floors and the walls and the tables. If one took too long to finish, it was relegated to fucking his mouth while the next took its turn with the rest of him.

One was particularly vicious with him, aggressive and rough. It bent him over a table and fucked him so hard it bruised his hips, slamming them into the wood over and over again.

"Gotta make it count, Five-Oh!" the others jeered, their voices lazy and cruel. "Gotta make him cum, Five-Oh, otherwise he'll have to wait 'til next time!"

 _"You_ fucking make him cum," the clone snarled.

"Nah, take your time," some Lalna responded. "You've had to wait the longest, anyways. Only fair."

"God damn right," the clone growled, and then grunted as he adjusted his angle, as he slowed his pace to something excruciatingly slow. The push and pull of his throbbing cock was driving the air in and out of Rythian's lungs like a piston. The clone hauled him up by his hair and tongued his ear, smearing slobber over his skin. He wrapped one hand around Rythian's throat and the other around his cock.

"Cum and you get to go home," the clone said to him. "Cum for me, Ryth. Like you fucking mean it, you little whore."

Rythian could only whimper and shiver, helpless and exhausted and aching. The clone kept at him for what felt like hours, adding yet one more layer to the caking of spit on Rythian's skin, stroking him and fucking him and growling abuse into his ear until with a final, sobbing gasp, Rythian came into his hand.

The clone slammed him back down on the table and fucked him for another eternity, until he, too, finally finished.

Rythian slid to the floor, boneless and sick and shivering.

"One, you take him," one of the Lalnas said.

"Only fair, you got first crack, you've got to clean up the mess."

 _"Fine,"_ one of the clones sighed. He stomped over and gathered Rythian into his arms, then threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Rythian dangled there limply. Everything hurt, hurt so much he couldn't process it. He could barely see, his vision was so fuzzy, and his thoughts were nothing more than a distant roar.

Number One took him from the room and carried him away. It dumped him in a cell, then straddled him, kissed him while it fucked him again, taking its time, caressing his bruised and broken body.

When it had done, it left him on the floor and got up, dusting itself off, tucking its cock back into its trousers.

"Eugh," it muttered. "No fucking wonder Five-Oh was so put off. Fucking ruined."

And it had gone, slamming the barred door closed.

Rythian lay awake, numb and hollow and dizzy. He did not move until Lalnable came down to get him in the morning, washing his wounds and forcing gruel down his throat.

He did not so much as twitch when Lalnable tugged his mouth open and pushed his cock inside.

This was, after all, what he was made for.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
